Gold on red
by tant-gredelin
Summary: “Forget it, Renji. I’m not putting that on.” “For me? C’mon, you’ll look hot in it.” “Nu-uh, never in a million years. Not that.” PWP, Cross-dressing, lotsa dirty talk, rated M for a reason. Ren/Ichi one-shot


This story has been edited (the earlier version just pissed me off, but the difference between the two isn't huge.) and re-uploaded. Sorry for eventual inconveniences.

PWP. Crossdressing, some mild humiliation, lotsa dirty talk and smexin', OOC (although in my world Ichigo totally is a slutty little cocksucker and Renji has the filthiest mouth known to man. Totally. Sometimes at least.) AU? Most probably.

Disclaimer: No beta, English isn't my first language, errors galore?

Bleach. Not mine.

* * *

"Forget it, Renji. I'm not putting that on." Ichigo crossed his arms over his chest, glaring down at the man sitting on the bed.

"C'mon, you'll look hot in it."

"Nu-uh, never in a million years. Not _that_."

Ichigo pointed to the garment Renji was holding up. It was a mandarin dress, the collar high and tight, buttons placed asymmetrically along one shoulder before running down on the right side of the front, made of cheap red silk with a gold dragon print. In his other hand he held a pair of black silk stockings. Those on the other hand looked rather expensive, the silk rich and glossy.

"C'mon Ichigo, do it for me. Please?"

"I'll look like a cheap whore in it."

"And what's wrong with that?"

Ichigo couldn't help it, the thought made his cock stir. His scowl deepened. "Fuck." He rubbed his neck and sighed. "Alright, fine. I'll try it on. That's all I'm doing. I'll try it on and then I'll take it off. Don't get any ideas. You're not fucking me in that stupid dress."

Renji's face lit up and he got to his feet, shoving the dress and stockings into Ichigo's arms. "Oh wait, here!" He removed a box from under the bed and picked up a pair of simple ballet flats, also in red silk with a gold pattern.

Ichigo sighed and rolled his eyes. "They make shoes like that in my size?"

"Well…" It was Renji's turn to rub his neck. He looked away, a sheepish smile on his lips. "I kinda hade them custom made."

"What?!"

Renji held the shoes out. "It doesn't matter, just put these on too, ok?"

"Fine, whatever." Ichigo snatched the shoes from Renji and stalked out of the bedroom.

Putting the dress on was harder than he'd thought. It was a tight fit, especially over the shoulders, and the buttoning didn't really do much to help with that. Still he managed to put it on, fasten the buttons and smooth it down over his slim hips. The silk felt nice and cool under his fingers. The golden dragons made a nice contrast to all that red. It looked… It didn't look so cheap after all, it was kinda pretty.

Wrapped in the stockings was a plain garter belt. He scrunched his nose. A dress, ok, but _garters_? That was taking shit too far. But he'd said he'd do it and Ichigo was a man of his word.

He sighed and hiked the dress up, cursing himself for not putting the stockings on before the dress, since its tight fit made it hard to bend down. He didn't want to tear any seams and gingerly pulled the stockings on after having fastened the garter belt around his hips. The clips drove him nuts. It wasn't that hard to figure out how they worked, but _fastening_ them, that was truly a bitch. It took him ten minutes to attach the four little clips to the silk stockings. Couldn't the idiot just have bought stay-ups or something?

Ichigo pulled the dress down again. It reached almost down to his knees and he was thankful for that. Although the thought of looking like a cheap whore was somewhat alluring, it still made him uncomfortable.

Finally Ichigo slipped the shoes on. A perfect fit. In fact, the entire outfit was a perfect fit and it creeped him out a little. Renji must have really thought this through. He'd never bought Ichigo clothes before, how did he even know what size he was? He must've gone through his closet, but then again Ichigo didn't have any clothes this tight. Had he taken his measurements while he was sleeping or what?

It wasn't until he was about to leave the bathroom where he had changed that he noticed the lack of underwear. That was a bit strange for sure, but he was thankful for escaping the added humiliation of wearing panties.

Alright, this was it. Ichigo took a couple of deep breaths and headed for the bedroom.

In the hallway he passed a mirror and stopped to take a look. It was strange seeing himself in something that wasn't bad looking or anything, but so damn _feminine_. The cut of the dress made it seem like he had more waist than he did and the glossy silk of the stockings made his legs look like a model's, but at the same time the high collar brought out his strong jaw line and the buttoning did the same for his broad shoulders. All in all he looked strangely androgynous, both male and female features highlighted.

It made him look sexy.

He desperately smoothed the dress down over his crotch as he realised he was starting to get hard. Fuck, Renji should have bought panties after all.

Ichigo paused outside the bedroom, palms suddenly moist, heart slamming against his ribcage. _Why the fuck did I agree to do this?_ He clenched his jaw and fists, took a deep breath and walked into the room.

"Oh shit…" Renji's jaw dropped and his eyes grew huge. "Oh shit, oh god, oh shit… Fuck, baby." He shot up from the bed and closed the distance between them in one leap, grabbing Ichigo's waist and pulling him into a searing kiss that only lasted a moment before he broke it again. He took a couple of steps back. "Fuck, look at you… You look so fucking hot, so fucking sexy. Makes me want to just…"

"I told you, I'm not letting you fuck me in this."

"Oh come on, baby! I _have_ to. Fuck, I'll die if I won't get to fuck you like this! Oh right, wait." He stumbled back to the bed and picked something up before returning toIchigo. It was a hairclip with a large fake orchid attached to it. "Let me…" He reached up and fastened it in the wild orange hair, right above an ear. "There. Perfect. You look beautiful, Ichigo."

Ichigo allowed himself to be adorned, frowning a little as a petal tickled his ear. Oh well. The pure lust and adoration in Renji's eyes kinda got to him. There was no doubt the redhead was turned on by Ichigo's appearance and somehow it made him feel _pretty_. "You like it, huh?"

"I love it. Oh god, I love it. Fuck Ichi, you're so goddamn sexy."

It made the young man smile. He relaxed a little, put a hand on his hip and lifted an eyebrow. "So… How come you didn't get me any panties?"

"Shit! I knew I'd forgotten something."

_Damn._

"Here." Renji rummaged through his pocket and removed a small, flimsy piece of fabric, all lace and, of course, silk. He held it up.

"A _thong_?! Forget it! Just forget it, Renji. In fact, forget all of this. You've seen the dress, I'm changing back." He turned around to leave but was stopped by a bruising grip on his arm.

Renji pulled him back, grabbing his other arm equally hard and leaned in until their noses touched. "You're not going anywhere. You're gonna stay in your pretty dress and you're gonna put these panties on. Got it?" A smile took the edge off the words somewhat, but it was still a smile sharp around the edges.

Renji taking charge always did strange things to Ichigo. It made him soft in the middle, weak in the knees. His breath hitched and he managed only a strangled 'Yes.'

"Good girl."

Ichigo's eyes widened and he opened his mouth to object but was interrupted by another bruising grip, this time on his jaw.

"No objections. Here." Renji shoved the thong into Ichigo's hand and sat back down on the bed, eyes not leaving him for a second.

The young man swallowed and turned to head back to the bathroom.

"No, you're gonna put them on here, baby. Right in front of me."

A quiet whine found its way from Ichigo's throat and he didn't need to look down to know he was hard.

He did anyways.

The dress was too tight to allow his cock to rise. It stayed trapped against his thigh, the outline of it clearly visible. The sight of that turned him on even more.

He took a deep breath and turned around, slowly starting to hike the dress up. It was so humiliating. In a moment Renji would see how much all of this turned him on. He didn't want it to. Sure, Renji's stern gaze and Renji's growled orders but wearing the damn dress and being called a _good girl_? It turned him on equally much and that made him very, very uncomfortable. He bit his lip and pulled the dress up over his hips, causing his erection to slap against his stomach with an obscene wet sound.

Renji moaned, the sternness in his eyes gone and replaced by raw hunger. He looked like a big cat about to pounce its prey.

Ichigo felt himself blush all over under that unwavering gaze so he busied himself with untangling the little thong and started putting it on, sliding it up his silk covered legs until the elastic band rested snugly on top of the garter belt. The thong didn't do much to cover the erection, it merely kept it trapped against his stomach, the head and an inch or so of the shaft still visible.

"Fuuuck yes, just like that. Just like that. Don't you feel pretty in that? I can see your cock twitch from all the way over here. You love it. You love wearing that slutty little dress, those fine stockings." Renji wet his lips, leaned back a little and rested his weight on his hands. "Still don't want me to fuck you? 'Cause I swear to god, I might not be able to resist even if you say no."

Ichigo bit his lip hard enough to taste copper, his cheeks blood red and burning.

"C'mon, answer me. Will you let me fuck you?"

"Yes… Can I pull the dress back down now?"

"Turn around first. Let me see that pretty ass of yours."

Ichigo obliged without protest, glad to hide his erection from view.

"Fuck yes… Bend over a little."

"Renji…"

"Please, baby. Just a little. I wanna see that thong."

Ichigo closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He realised he was trembling as he bent over, resting his hands on his knees.

"Well, damn. I knew it would look hot on you but I had no idea it would look _this_ sexy. Makes me want to just rip it off and fuck you silly."

Ichigo groaned, his head hanging in shame, his insides burning with lust, every little word from Renji fuelling both emotions simultaneously. He straightened up and pulled the dress back down, fighting to make his cock stay in place and the thong not offering much help with that.

"C'mere…"

He crossed the distance between them, unable to hold back a moan as Renji ran his hands up and down his sides and then, oh god, leaned in and pressed his mouth against his cock. The redhead exhaled, an assault of hot air through the silk that made Ichigo throw his head back with a whimper.

"So hot… You look so fucking hot, baby." Renji pulled back and looked up at Ichigo, hands clamped down on his hips. "I want you to suck me. I want you on your knees with my cock in your mouth. Will you do that for me?"

Ichigo nodded. He grabbed Renji's shoulders and tilted his head back down, meeting his gaze. "Yeah, I wanna suck you off." He bent down and brushed his lips against Renji's, letting his hands slide down the hard toned chest to brace themselves against strong thighs.

"I love you baby," Renji murmured before claiming Ichigo's mouth, his tongue pushing in deep, the tip lapping at the roof of Ichigo's mouth. He reached up and cupped Ichigo's face in his hands, nestled his fingers in the bright orange locks behind the ears, and pulled him down.

Ichigo sunk to his knees between Renji's thighs, forcing the redhead to bend down not to break the kiss. They fucked each other's mouths, fought each other's tongues, sucked on each other's lips, the sound of wet kissing filling the room. Ichigo was so hard, so fucking hard. He forgot all about wearing a dress, about the humiliation, he forgot everything but Renji's lips and teeth and tongue. God, he tasted so good, a rich and warm taste, ginger and cinnamon. _I gotta remember to buy more of that candy for him. _

Reluctantly he finally broke the kiss off and let Renji straighten back up. His fingers went to the fly of Renji's faded jeans, undoing the buttons quickly. "Let's take 'em off."

Renji grunted and lifted his hips, allowing Ichigo to pull them down, shifted so that they could get them off and then settled back again, his thighs on either side of Ichigo.

"Your briefs too."

"Right."

They repeated the process and then finally Renji was naked from the waist down, his cock thick and dripping, straining against his stomach, balls already tight. "I wish I'd bought some lipstick too. Having your red lips stretched around my cock, oh fuck… Fuck that'd be so hot."

Ichigo chuckled and wrapped his hand around the hard, flushed shaft, pulling it upright. "I've been with you for, what, three years now and I still had no idea you were this warped. Lipstick… Isn't it enough with the dress?"

Renji smiled down at his lover, his voice playful as he gently grabbed a fistful of orange hair. "How about you shut up and put your mouth to use instead?" He savoured the moan his grip in Ichigo's hair got him and tugged a little, instantly rewarded with another moan, this one deeper and needier, and it was all it took for Renji to tighten his grip considerably and guide Ichigo's mouth to his cock.

Ichigo let his lover set the pace, guided by the hand in his hair. It was slow and deep at first but soon sped up, grew shallower. Renji's other hand joined the first and grabbed another fistful of hair, causing the flower to fall to the floor forgotten. He fell back on the bed and started to thrust into Ichigo's mouth at a pace that slowly drove them both insane.

Ichigo let go of Renji's cock and braced himself against his thighs, scratching the tan skin with blunt fingernails, moaning and soon drooling around the shaft. The thrusts weren't really deep enough to make him gag, but they still made him salivate. A lot.

"Mmm, get my cock nice and wet so I can fuck you. That's it… Oh, but fuck if you aren't the best little cocksucker in the world. I can't take it, I'm gonna cum if we keep this up." The redhead sat back up and pulled Ichigo off his cock with shaking hands, pulled him all the way up to his face and licked those messy, swollen lips. "I was wrong… You don't need no damn lipstick, your lips are perfect. Now, get up. Get up and get onto the bed. I'm gonna hike that dress up and I'm gonna fuck you so hard you'll have to hold on tight to the headboard to keep your head from slamming into it."

Ichigo moaned and got to his feet with Renji following directly behind, grabbing him by the neck. "Hey…"

"Shh baby, wait. C'mere and look at yourself in the mirror first." Renji guided him to the full-size mirror leaning against a wall. He stood behind Ichigo, wrapping his arms around his waist and watching him carefully.

Brown eyes met reddish ones.

"So beautiful…" Renji dipped his head and licked his lover's neck, brushed an ear with his lips. "See how sexy you are like this?"

Ichigo studied himself in the mirror, stared at his red cheeks and messy hair and swollen lips and all that red and black silk and those simple little shoes and fuck did it look good on him. He felt… He felt pretty. He felt sexy. He felt very, very dirty.

"You like it, don't you... You like the way that dress looks on you. You like the feeling of those stockings. Do you like how the little thong feels too?"

"Yeah…"

"Get on the bed, baby," Renji murmured.

Ichigo nodded and crawled onto the bed, the feeling of the tight dress restraining his movements novel and a bit confusing.

"Stay like that, on all fours." Renji pulled his shirt off and kneeled behind Ichigo, one hand slowly snaking up his thigh, making him shudder. "Feels good to be touched through the silk?"

Ichigo nodded before resting his head on his forearms, ass sticking up in the air. He shuddered again when Renji sat back on his heels and started running big, warm hands in slow circles over his backside. "Oh god, that feels good." He arched his back a little, pushed back against the caress.

Renji chuckled. "Really like me running my hands over your silk clad little ass, huh. Tell me… Tell me what you want, Ichigo."

"I want you to fuck me..."

"And you want to keep the dress on?"

"Fuck yes."

"I knew you'd like it. I knew you'd bitch about it first and then realise it made you hard, made you look hot."

Ichigo rocked his hips from side to side. "Please…"

"Alright, don't get your panties in a bunch." Renji snickered, obviously pleased with his little joke.

Ichigo managed to gather his thoughts enough to roll his eyes, but soon they were crossing in pleasure as Renji very slowly started to run his hands up the back of his thighs, pushing the dress up as he went. "You've no idea of how much I wanna fuck you. Shit. Feels like my dick's gonna explode." He slid the fabric up past Ichigo's hips and placed a kiss on a naked cheek.

"Please, Renji…"

"You know I love it when you beg like that, baby, but you need to be a little patient." He reached out to the nightstand and fished up a tube of lube from the top drawer, putting it down next to him. He then shuffled back a bit and hooked his thumb under the tiny strip of fabric running between the cheeks and pulled it to the side. "So pretty…" he murmured and bent down, running his tongue over the pink little hole.

Ichigo jolted. "Fuck..."

It had taken him a long time to get used to rimming. At first it had disgusted him and he'd nearly punched Renji in the face when he tried it. But Renji had prevailed. He'd nagged and teased and begged and threatened until he got what he wanted. Ichigo's disgust had eventually fizzled down to a mild embarrassment and then slowly turned into lust. He'd learned to love it, love the feeling of a warm, wet tongue laving his most sensitive skin, pushing into him.

Renji cut it short this time, however, far too impatient. He planted a deep wet kiss and then pulled back, snapping the lid on the little tube open. "Seems all that nice spit on my cock already dried. I suppose I should fuck your sloppy mouth until it's wet again but I can't wait. I just have to get inside you. Spread your legs a little... That's a good girl."

Ichigo couldn't help it, he moaned.

Renji hummed while coating his fingers. "Like being called that, huh? Who would've thought." He rubbed slick fingertips over the tight bud in little circles that made Ichigo mewl, and then pushed two fingers slowly inside, all the way in. He twisted them, stretched the muscle gently. "You want it?"

"Yes," Ichigo panted. "You know I do. Stop fucking around and just fuck me already."

"When did you become such a pushy bitch, Ichigo?" Renji grinned and pulled his fingers out to the first knuckle before pushing them back in roughly, forcing a grunt from his lover. "Doesn't matter, I'll fuck you like one anyhow." He removed the fingers after a few slow thrusts and wrapped them around his cock, stroking it a couple of times before adding another dollop of lube. "Alright, get back up on your hands." He slapped Ichigo's ass with a sticky hand and shifted until he could line his cock up with that eager, barely stretched hole. "Push back."

Ichigo obeyed. He liked it this way, liked being the one who took Renji in, pushing back until the cock was buried balls deep in him. He started rocking back, moaning loudly and hearing Renji do the same as the head slipped in.

"Ah shit, Ichigo. Always so damn tight. One day you'll be the death of me." Renji groaned and grabbed a hip with one hand, the other latched onto a buttock, thumb holding the thong out of the way, fingers digging into the tender flesh. "C'mon, keep pushing, let me see you back up on my cock." He listened to the little gasps and sighs Ichigo let out as he rocked back, and watched in a pleasure-induced daze as his cock disappeared all the way into the body beneath him. "Ahh fuck, look at that." Renji leaned forward and rested his head between Ichigo's shoulder blades and held perfectly still, hair spilling over both their shoulders, crimson against vermilion.

Ichigo let out a long keening wail, eyes rolling back in his head. There were few things in the world that could compete with the sensation of being completely filled, completely stretched. He savoured the slight pain that came with a light warm up and taking all of Renji's cock in one smooth movement. It made his ass throb and clench, his cock twitch and he knew the sheets and most probably the hem of the dress would be sticky with precum soon if they weren't already.

After a minute or two of shuddered breaths and unintelligible soft murmurs against his back, he rolled his hips and felt the grip there tighten.

"Ready to get fucked, baby?" Renji drawled as he started pulling out slowly. "Damn, you feel good on my dick. I… Shit. I'm not gonna last long. You look too fucking hot like this."

He did look hot like that, on his hands and knees, head hanging, dripping cock trapped in cheap silk and lace. The dress bunched around his waist clung to his shoulders and back, damp with sweat. "Just fuck me, Renji. Fuck me and cum in me."

Renji growled. "You little slut... Like this?" He slammed into his lover hard enough for the bed to protest with a loud creak.

"Ah!"

"Like that, yeah." Renji sneered and grabbed Ichigo harder before he started to fuck him in earnest, deep, stabbing thrusts that made them both groan.

It was rough and hard all the way. There was no room for gentleness, for patience after the initial stretching. Renji was fuelled by the sight before him, by his lover in the outfit he'd wanted him to wear for so long but hadn't had the guts to ask him to. He couldn't believe how lucky he was. Couldn't believe his lover willingly wore little panties and a flower in his hair for him.

No, that wasn't right. He _could_ believe it. He could believe it because he'd do anything for Ichigo and he knew it was true the other way around. What truly amazed him was how Ichigo absolutely loved it. He loved feeling pretty, loved the filth, the humiliating terms of endearment spilling from Renji's lips, loved the feeling of the glossy fabric against his skin.

Renji grit his teeth and picked up the pace, the thrusts earning him desperate little shouts, wordless begging. He reached out with the hand not busy keeping the thong out of the way and grabbed Ichigo by the hair, tugging his head back none too gently.

Ichigo couldn't help it, he howled when his head was yanked back. The sharp pain in his scalp only heightened his pleasure, accentuated the relentless pounding. He clawed the sheets with sudden tears in his eyes, and arched his back hard to make himself more accessible. He'd egg Renji on, beg for his cum, to be fucked harder, but the new angle of his neck only allowed ragged whimpers. They would have to do.

"Shit, baby," Renji panted. "I'm gonna cum... Ah fuck. _Fuck_!" His grip in the orange locks tightened, the thong slipped from the hooked thumb keeping it in place and snapped down against Renji's cock. He couldn't care less. He grabbed hold of Ichigo's shoulder and started to fuck him with all his might. He knew Ichigo's scalp would be sore, knew his ass would hurt, knew his hips would bruise and he knew Ichigo loved it that way. "Take it. Just--fucking--take--it! Fuck!"

The young man felt the hand in his hair shake, felt the cock inside him swell. He heard Renji spout filthy nonsense between ragged breaths. "C-cum!" he managed to croak.

Renji obeyed the strangled plea. He managed one final thrust and then froze, his cock pulsing, his cum coating Ichigo's insides. He whimpered, started bucking again, rode out the final throes of orgasm and then sagged down to rest his sweaty forehead on Ichigo's back. "Fuck..." He heard Ichigo cough lightly. "'M sorry baby. Pulled too hard."

"It's ok. I'm fine," Ichigo wheezed. "Just… the angle. And panting. You know… I'm fine."

"Alright… Fuck, Ichi." The big redhead gently pushed Ichigo down, careful not to slip out of him, until they were both flat on their bellies, him resting flush against Ichigo's back. "You're amazing. Thanks for letting me… For putting it on. I love you so much." He rubbed his nose in sweat-dampened hair, kissed behind an ear.

"I love you too, despite you weighing a fucking ton. I can't… breathe."

"Right, sorry… Forgot you never were much for the post-coital snuggling." Renji heard a snort and chuckled before gently pulling out and flopping down on his back next to Ichigo. Usually if he came first he'd keep playing, watch the cum drip from Ichigo, bite and suck all over, keep running that filthy mouth of his, but the intensity of having had one of his biggest fantasies come to life had sucked every last bit of strength out of him. He managed only a clumsy pat on Ichigo's ass. "Mind if I take a breather before we take care of you?"

Ichigo rolled onto his side and scooted close. "No. You rest, baby." He leaned in and pressed his lips against Renji's cheek. "Mind if I take these things off? Wouldn't want cum all over them."

"Well… That would look kinda nice. But they were hella expensive so I guess you're right." By now Renji was slurring, on the verge of drifting off.

"Speaking of expensive, what the hell did you mean by 'custom made'?"

The only reply he got was a light snore.

He smirked and started removing the clothes that had given him his best fucking in a good long while.

* * *

A/n - I read this nice little RP which involved Ichigo in a skirt and took the idea and spun it into horribad porn. I, uh… hope you enjoyed reading it?

Feel like commenting? By all means, no one will be happier than me. (Really, I'll be ecstatic.)


End file.
